Or May the Desert be your Grave!
by Tackle
Summary: Dealings with a crimelord bring the world on top of Saeot Marekerbrakc, making many enemies for him. It's going to take more than that though to finish him, and as much he'd like to keel over and die, that isn't an option! Please R&R!
1. Path To The Gate

Or May the Desert be Your Grave!

A bullet, single, long and sharp, it penetrated my skin with the force of a charging bull. Not only was I knock off balance, but my throat clenched at that instant. I wasn't exactly sure what hurt, or where it has hit.

All this in a single millisecond.

More bullets thudded into me, knocking me back, further and faster than ever before. Before I knew it, my body was limp, and weak. I had no control, and warm, warm blood was leaking over my skin. It seemed to be a comfort, a relief even.

As the warmth faded away, and my body smashed into the water, I heard a familiar voice, one I would have been all to glad to hear only seconds earlier. Sphyx was charging forwards. He held a pistol which kept jumping back.

I smiled, and let my body and eyes disappear under the watery sea. The battle was over, it was all over. I was relieved, and as death started to gather up my body and belongings, he too smiled. "It's not over yet" he whispered to himself, quietly, so no one but himself and the All-knowing could hear. "There is much, much more for you yet, Saeot Marekerbrakc".

One - Gate to the Path

"Saeot" he croaked in his fast drawl. It seemed strange to me that someone could croak and drawl at the same time. And yet, Krew did, "Saeot, my boy!"

Funny, how he could patronise someone like that. Krew was a strange character all together. I'd been brought into this because my expertise in espionage and undercover work. That in itself deserves a chapter in this story, but I don't have time for it.

"It's Set" I muttered, as Krew floundered past me, turning to face me. People were watching, occasionally bringing their tankards up to their lips and gulping down their brew.

"Whatever" Krew said, kicking his thin legs impatiently. "Anyway, Saeot, You know what I want you to do? Mm?"

I shook my head.

"I see…" Krew murmured, chucking me a knife from a rack above someone's head. I caught it by its handle. It was a total fluke, and I stood, shocked and in complete awe of myself. I probably would never be able to do that again, purposefully.

"Now, Set, to business. This man" he flashed me a photo. It was Baron Praxis, our glorious (That's sarcastic, even though it's all italic dictator. Haven was a great place to be right now. "I lost my man in the palace. Shot, I believe…" he mumbled the last bit, trying to hide it from me. "But he was worthless, unlike you!" I think he tried to beam at this point but the edges of his mouth were hidden by folds of skin. "You're bright and clever fellow who--!"

"Krew, just tell me what I need to do"

Krew frowned, pondering my words, then flicked a tiny yet podgy hand, saying "Get me some intelligence in the Palace; it's worth 60 precursor orbs."

I gasped. Precursor orbs were rare, and could be sold off at a humongous price. I also had a nagging suspicion he'd get them back from me through trading routes. Thus was the nature of this crime-lord, and I had come to accept it.

"Ok Krew, when do you want the intelligence?"

"I say a year in the palace, and gather everything you can find out about the Baron's dealings, and tell me when you get a chance" he smiled. "One precursor orb for anything I like"

I frowned, taking all this in. "You've thought this through properly, haven't you? I mean, they see an orb in the palace and, I'm fish food, I'm sussed, and you got the information you needed and lost probably nothing, because of you're trading routes…"

Krew scowled. "You're good" he said slowly. "And indeed, you are correct. I scheme. In this case, you are of no value whatsoever, get lost"

And with that, he took off towards the ceiling, dropping down only to slap the barmaid viciously over the head for spilling a pint.

But I wasn't. If I had continued to think, I would have left the bar straight away, but no, I stood for a minute, thinking about other things, Personal, irrelevant things. Things that got me killed. Things that had my name scratched from the Haven city census, thrown into the desert and left for dead.

Things that changed my life forever.


	2. Not My Day

**Author Notes:** Thanks for reading this far, and I hope you enjoyed the opening chapter. Please, if you have any concerns or comments, please feel free to review, I'm not afraid of criticism!

AS probably already stated somewhere, but I own no characters except those I name. Saeot, is of course, mine. Others are Kain, and Shadows, both of whom you will meet this chapter. Please review!

**Two – Not My Day**

It cold. That was the first thing I noticed. I hadn't opened my eyes, especially since the storm that'd hit me. Dumped in the desert left for dead, and lashed by a sandstorm. Not my day. Seriously not my day.

I opened my eyes. I found myself staring up at a rocky roof, and the sound of dripping water. Water…in the wasteland? Surely that was unheard of?

"Aah, you're awake"

The voice was deep, and caring. I looked about, searching for its owner. A tall, well-built man stared back at me through sea-blue eyes. I blinked me eyelids, as my eyes travelled past him. A city, a desert city!

The man chuckled, glancing backwards, and pointing. "That's Spargus, that is!"

I continued to not to speak, or open my mouth. Because, when I finally did, I found it dry and useless. "Wa'er…" I moaned, barely moving my lips. "Wa..er…"

The man chuckled again, and filled a large cup with water from the dripping tap. "Here you go mate!"

Quickly, and silently, I tipped my head back and gulped it down, rushing around my dry mouth, and licking my parched lips. I handed him the cup, clearing my throat. "How'd you find me?"

"You're lucky we found you before the marauders did!" He said, collapsing onto a barrel. "They're animals, they are"

"Who're you?" I also asked. I was suddenly aware I was in the company of complete strangers.

"Me?" he asked, pointing at himself with his thumb. "I'm Kain"

Kain. It was a familiar name that was for sure.

"But mate, you ain't one of us yet…Prove yourself in battle first! We only take those who can look after themselves; anyone else can have the desert for their grave!" He chuckled again, and I scowled.

"What's your problem?" I said angrily. "What if I don't win the fight?"

This time, Kain laughed for real, saying "They're only a bunch of captured marauders! Nothin' else!"

I lay back down again. This was too much to take in, I was dead. I had to be. No other options I had died from lack of water, and the suffocating storms. I closed my eyes and opened them again, then repeated those actions, again, then again and again. I was still here.

Kain watched me with interest. "What's wrong, lad'?"

"Nothing, nothing" I replied, rubbing my legs. "But, what is this place?"

"This" said Kain, straightening up with an air of pride, "Is Spargus city, and home of the waste Landers, strongest and toughest group of people in the world. We are the rejects of Haven city and the growing strength of the wasteland"

"Wow…" I said.

_Of course you're a growing strength! Of course you're rejects! But why're you proud of it?_

Kain shot me an expectant look, hopefully teetering on his toes, looking at me. "I mean…Wow!"

Kain smiled, collecting the reigns of a small raptor like lizard thing. "Come, we ride Leapers to the sea, there you will meet an arms dealer who will help on your quest to become a wastlelander!"

My eyes widened. "Ride?" I questioned, taking thee reigns and peering at them closely, rolling my eyes over the saddle. "Ride? What, no…zoomers?"

Kain chuckled. I was beginning to hate his little chuckle. "No, no zoomers."

I rolled me eyes, and stuck my foot into a stirrup, bringing my foot over into the other. Clutching my reigns, we set off, trotting slowly, before quickening our pace as we entered a large tunnel section. Once or twice, I veered off course, knocking into people, who sent me running with a single gunshot.

"Holy-!" I shouted, ducking as a beam of yellow eco rocketed past me. "Violent community!" hoping Kain would hear me. There was a pause, in which I'm sure he chuckled. I swore then, if I heard him chuckle one more time…

"Not really, just arrogant!"

Frowning, I continued forwards, jerking the reigns into a jump, as we clambered up some makeshift wooden steps. "Here" Kain said, already off his leaper lizard and offering me his hand for my reigns. "We'll tie them up…"

He did this rather quickly, and strode through the open door. I followed uneasily, feeling Goosebumps prickle the back if my neck. An all too quick arrival in a city I knew nothing of. Not my day.


End file.
